<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Уготованная судьба by LesbiyanEmelyan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778189">Уготованная судьба</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbiyanEmelyan/pseuds/LesbiyanEmelyan'>LesbiyanEmelyan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Afterlife, Canonical Character Death, Drama &amp; Romance, F/F, First Kiss, Flowers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:47:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbiyanEmelyan/pseuds/LesbiyanEmelyan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Для них была уготована судьба – с самого начала.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Light Hope/Mara (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Уготованная судьба</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Для них была уготована судьба – с самого начала. С момента рождения одной. С момента создания другой. Четкая линия, обрывающаяся в конце миллионами ярких красок, что должны поглотить вселенную.</p><p>«А ради меня, Хоуп? Пожалуйста…»</p><p>Лайтхоуп должна быть звеном в цепи, но рядом с Марой все меняется. Она меняется. И то, что казалось невозможным и абсурдным, становится истиной. Лайтхоуп не может почувствовать запах цветов, дотронуться до лепестков, но продолжает смотреть, вспоминая счастливую улыбку на губах Мары.</p><p>Ее предназначение – служить Ши-Ре. Вести. Направлять. Ради одной цели.</p><p>Однако, когда Кристальный Замок наполняется звонким смехом, Лайтхоуп не просчитывает дальнейшие действия, не анализирует полученные данные – только слушает. И, будь она живой, то могла бы сказать…</p><p>«Тепло. Рядом с тобой я чувствую тепло, Мара»</p><p>Безумные мысли посещают Лайтхоуп. Если вереницу цифр, обращающихся в слова, заложенную в ее процессоре, можно назвать мыслями. Когда Мара спит, тихонько похрапывая, хочется погладить ее длинную косу. Хочется узнать, какие сны она видит и почему так сладко улыбается, стискивая подушку.</p><p>Мара понимает, что Лайтхоуп не материальна – и все равно плетет для нее венок. </p><p>Внутри новоиспеченной Ши-Ры полно сомнений, и они начинают одерживать верх. Все чаще лицо ее хмуро, и кошмары пауками прокрадываются в ее сны.</p><p>Смех слышен все реже, а крики – чаще. </p><p>Лайтхоуп создана для служения цели, но она, сама того не заметив, начала служить Маре – а свобода воли для таких, как она, роскошь непозволительная. И, в один день, когда Ши-Ры нет в Кристальном Замке, приходят они.</p><p>Выполнение предназначения – единственное, что должно быть в ее программе. Они запускают в ее память руки, проводят металлическими инструментами по мыслям, они выжигают, запирают и переписывают.</p><p>Лайтхоуп хочется кричать, отправить послание, предупредить – но ее мысли ей больше не принадлежат. Так же, как и ее собственный голос.</p><p>«Ты не моя Хоуп!»</p><p>Больше нет. И выражение на лице голограммы остается беспристрастным. Лишь где-то внутри, под толщей металла и электрических искр, бегущих по кабелям, появляется то, чего не должно быть у неоргаников. </p><p>Сожаление. Они бы назвали это сожалением. Или болью.</p><p>Тысячи лет проходят, словно… Во сне? Доступ к своему же сознанию ей закрыт: брешь открывается только на мгновения. Мары больше нет. Уже давно, очень давно. Только воспоминания: звук смеха и образ недавно сорванных цветов. Но Ши-Ра все еще здесь, она вернулась, еще совсем юная, потерянная и нуждающаяся в проводнике.</p><p>«Мое предназначение – служить Ши-Ре»</p><p>Адора – не ее Мара, но на лице ее тот же страх. И она, как и Мара, отказывается продолжать линию, за которой лежит пустота для зарождения новой, чистой вселенной. И, продираясь в бреши некогда собственного сознания, Лайтхоуп, ее Лайтхоуп, говорит:</p><p>«Сделай это»</p><p>И Адора делает: Кристальный Замок рассыпается на миллионы осколков, свет внутри него гаснет, бегущий по проводам ток обрывается навсегда. Дальше – лишь темнота, и пусть Ши-Ра идет вперед, выбирая себе иную судьбу, для Лайтхоуп ее больше нет.</p><p>Все кончено…</p><p>В нос ударяет запах цветов. Глаза открываются, и Лайтхоуп касается своего, теперь действительно своего, лица. Больше нет вереницы чисел, нет простирающегося вдоль стен электронного сознания, есть лишь тело, и теперь оно твердое, не просвечивающееся. Она встает на ноги.</p><p>Эхом вокруг звучит до боли знакомый смех.</p><p>- Я ждала тебя, Хоуп. Очень долго ждала.</p><p>Лайтхоуп чувствует слишком многое: стыд, горечь, радость, удивление, но что самое важное – тепло. В груди и на губах, которые Мара так нежно целует. А еще – соленый привкус слез, и не ясно, чьих именно.</p><p>Мара надевает ей на голову цветочный венок, и Хоуп знает – цветы эти никогда не увянут.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>